This is a study of risk factors for fibroids in a population of young African-American women?the SELF Study. The study?s three primary hypotheses are: (1) vitamin D deficiency is a risk factor for fibroid incidence; (2) reproductive tract infection is a risk factor for fibroid incidence; and (3) a higher proportion of African ancestry is a risk factor for fibroid incidence. From 2010-2013, 1705 women were enrolled in the study. We have completed baseline, follow up 1 and follow up 2 data collection for women enrolled in five waves. We have also completed follow up 3 data collection for women enrolled in the first wave. This task represents the completion of follow up 3 data collection for women enrolled in waves 2 and 3. We anticipate that 650-850 women will complete data collection during this period.